Crystal Jewels Puzzle Brawl: A New Threat
is a Action-adventure roleplaying video game that is released on Gameguys System created by Maruko Jinko of the Crystal Jewels franchise. It was released in 2008 in Japan, United States, and Europe. It is part of Game Series II, and was sold 2 million copies and earned $8 billion. All Crystal Monsters are included in this game based on the main games. It is another game series that stars Roaracryst as a player character. Gameplay There are 100 levels in the Puzzle Brawl game. The player competes with the screen or its evil Crystal Monsters to win the Puzzle Brawl with his or her friends. When the game starts, there are 20-80 pieces of the puzzle the player has to solve. If he/she solves each of the 90 puzzles, he or she may be declared a Master Champion. The player, on his or her way of becoming one, must face the Medal Holder set of puzzles, the Gem Gamer Nine sets and the champion sets. Then he or she nay be eligible to play any rounds. Development In December 2007, there is an announcement that will be released. Reception and legacy is a multibillion dollar franchise within a bestselling game in the franchise. In Gamerankings, was rated 90% for a reason that it's culture and the concept is from Jinko's obsessions. was stated that it has a influence on fans. Though it was popular, it reaches a rank of 30 in "Top 100 Role-Playing Video Games". Since it was a influenced game, it's gaming strategies have " wowed" the players. Game rankings stated that have given players an opportunity to be in the Crystal World and play with each other with link. In AllGame, was 9 out of 10 for game design and new techniques. was popular through design, Crystal Monsters, and setting. AllGame stated, "These Crystal Monsters cannot be actually monsters that are out of Crystals, it is a bet that the Crystal Monsters have an impact on fans who loved Crystal Monsters!". EGM ranks the game 9 out of 10 and stated that the game sends the players a chance of seeing through the Crystal World. IGN listed 9 out of 10 and states that the game could possibly be a rank out of 20. References # If Is So Terrible, Why Don't Statistics Show It? #2 How To Find The Right For Your Specific Product(Service). #3 5 Problems Everyone Has With – How To Solved Them #4 Your Way To Success #5 7 Rules About Meant To Be Broken #6 Learn How To Start #7 Apply These 5 Secret Techniques To Improve #8 13 Myths About #9 5 Brilliant Ways To Teach Your Audience About #10 Who Else Wants To Enjoy #11 Using 7 Strategies Like The Pros #12 The Biggest Lie In #13 Listen To Your Customers. They Will Tell You All About #14 5 Things To Do Immediately About #15 Here Is What You Should Do For Your #16 : What A Mistake! #17 Rules Not To Follow About #18 How To Make Your Look Amazing In 5 Days #19 Open The Gates For By Using These Simple Tips #20 Made Simple - Even Your Kids Can Do It